youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
I Hate Everything
Alex Horton '''(born on ), known by his YouTube username '''I Hate Everything, is a New Zealand-born British YouTuber and commentator known for his rants on social media, movies, games, memes, and other topics. He is best known for his "I Hate" series, where he mixes hyperbole and his own opinions to deliver comedic social commentary. His channel is currently at 1.7 million subscribers. Current ongoing series 'I Hate' "I Hate" is the series that begun Alex's channel. In it, he takes a popular topic in which he has a strong dislike for and discusses what about the topic he likes and mostly dislikes I Love Though, only one episode, in this series Alex defends things in which he likes, opposite to "I HATE", and he uses a parody character "I Love Everything" instead of his classic "I Hate Everything." Mini Rants Mini Rant videos consist of several small rants that he considered creating an "I HATE" video of, but didn't think was necessary or didn't have enough time. They usually have about 3 different smaller rants within them. Comment Comeback Comment Comeback consists of Alex going back to some of his older, more controversial videos, and where he finds the funniest hate comments, and he jokes around and reacts to them. THE Search for the worst The Search For The Worst is a series in which Alex reviews the lowest rated movies on IMDb and some of his most hated movies in hope of finding the worst. He goes in depth about each scene and gives an over-exaggerated crtitical on said movie(s). The Quest for the best Opposite of "The Search For The Worst", this series discusses some of Alex's favourite recent films. It does have several differences from The Search For The Worst though, as it has a lot less of a production quality and less in depth reviews, as it usually discusses around 5 movies in the time that a Search For The Worst episode usually discusses one. Trying to watch To go with Alex's episodes of the beloved Search For The Worst, for each episode, he will create a video named "Trying to watch (title of movie)".In the video, Alex, joined by friend(s), watches the movie, making jokes and first impression-like critical reactions, usually cut down to avoid copyright and to ensure the viewer is interested Q&As Though extremely unactive now, Alex used to hold a series called "Q&A"s where he answers fans questions. It began as just fun Q&As, but soon began to become Alex's way of creating specials for achieving certain amounts of subscribers, but ended at 10,000 subscribers. Top 5s In Top 5s, Alex creates a typical top 5 list of a particular topic, in the same style as many other YouTubers. Dramatic Reading: Awful Deviant Story 'Hope' Intended to be a full series in which Alex dramatically reads stories etc, "DRAMATIC READING: AWFUL DEVIANT STORY 'HOPE'" is the only 5-part episode he made before the series became inactive. It was split into several parts though, which is why I am classifying this singular reading a full series.. JAR Media Alex runs a side channel with his friends James and Ruben, and his brother Jamie. As well as discussing topics and questions asked by fans, he reviews games and movies and has begun hosting podcasts. In December 2015, it came to light that the partner of JAR had been taking 60% revenue from them without their knowledge. They have subsequently abandoned the initial channel and created a new one with the same name. It currently has over 100,000 views and 50,000 subscribers. As of February 2017, the channel focuses on 'Blabs', small ramblings on individual topics and the moderately successful JarCast (AKA. Yogspogs, Jarmedia Pozdact, Yogscast, Pussycast.) Personal life He has a Corgi named Argy, a mother (@Jumabo1 on twitter) and a brother named Jamie (@jamiebeltman on twitter) Appearance IHE includes a picture of a person who was theorized to be himself in his I Hate Facebook video. During a live stream on Kamcord on June 5, 2016, IHE confirmed it to be himself. He has since released pictures of himself, in a comedic Twitter stunt. Both him and 'Colossal Is Crazy' planned face reveals, and so swapped pictures, and both claimed the pictures of each other to be themselves. This was soon spotted by eagle eyed fans, and was widely reported by news sources such as Scarce. He now occasionally posts his face on his and Argy the dog’s Instagram account. Cool Cat Saves the Kids Controversy On November 6, 2015, Alex uploaded a review of the movie Cool Cat Saves the Kids for his series, "The Search For The Worst". And on November 9, 2015, the video was taken down and Alex's channel given a strike for copyright infringement by the movie's creator Derek Savage, despite the videos correctly falling under fair use law. Alex released several videos detailing the events of the incident, including emails between Alex and Derek and tweets from Derek Savage's "Cool Cat" account, shown in Alex's video "With Apologies To Derek Savage". Alex moved forward with a counter-claim with the the support of YouTubers Bobsheaux and YourMovieSucks and his network, Creative Nation. On November 27, 2015, Alex's Cool Cat videos were once again listed on his channel and, the following day, Alex uploaded a video in which he stated that the copyright strike was removed. Alex also went into detail about an email sent to him from a law firm on November 13 regarding copyright material in his "Attack of the Jurassic Shark" videos. However, several obvious clues pointed put by YMS gave Alex reason to believe that the law firm and email was fabricated by Derek Savage, and the real creators of "Attack of the Jurassic Shark" have not made any attempt to issue copyright strikes against Alex. Termination On Tuesday January 19, 2016, I Hate Everything's channel was suspended for unknown reasons. His channel was recovered the day after thanks to his fan base and other YouTubers such as GradeAUnderA, Boogie2988, iDubbbzTV, H3H3 Productions, LeafyIsHere and JonTron. Due to YouTube's "poor" handling of the suspension and the community's overall frustration with YouTube's guidelines led Alex to become a voice for those who experienced similar situations. Subscriber Milestones *1,000,000 subscribers: August 24, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers